


王子的七弦琴

by Eluka



Series: 届かない恋 [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, 我不管我就要ntr, 老师爱帕特, 而我爱老师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 游戏里的扎格列欧斯想学七弦琴，假如按照阿基里斯之歌的设定，Hades的阿喀琉斯也会弹琴……又名《会乐器的人永远见不得外行在面前瞎弹》
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), mentioned Achilles/Patroclus - Relationship
Series: 届かない恋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	王子的七弦琴

**Author's Note:**

> 老师教小王子弹七弦琴，使用了一部分阿基里斯之歌的patrochilles设定

年轻的王子第十一次抱着他那把七弦琴，站在大厅中央放声歌唱（或者说刻意烦扰他父亲）时，阿喀琉斯终于站不住了。

“过来一下，小伙子，”他低声招呼扎格列欧斯，“这话我必须得跟你说。”

扎格列欧斯像平常一样向他冲过来：“您叫我，先生？”七弦琴的横梁挂在他的手指上，已经失去呼吸的阿喀琉斯几乎要窒息了。他宁愿再去面对一次赫克托尔，都不敢再站在这里，看着一架优美的竖琴在半空中颤巍巍地摇晃。

“你不介意的话，殿下，”他忍不住伸出手，稳住岌岌可危的琴身，“我必须得说，琴不是这么弹的。”

扎格列欧斯露出毫不意外的讪笑，低下头抓挠颈后的头发：“我知道我弹得不好，我问过俄耳甫斯，他只是让我多练习。”他抬起眼睛，戏谑地向导师吐出舌头，“老实说我只想看父亲能撑到什么时候才搭理我。”

很好，冥王哈迪斯赢了，而忍无可忍的冥府护卫输了。

“那么说你不想学了？”阿喀琉斯颇有暗示地问道。扎格列欧斯听懂了，像个孩子一样在原地兴奋地踮起脚：“请原谅，先生，我不知道您还会弹琴？！”

“我多少会一些。”阿喀琉斯说。

冥府的王子从没有在地上生活过，假如他有，他就会明白凡界有一种人：当他们说自己只会一点的时候，意思就是只有一点不会。这种人在死后也是一样。

他只是太厌烦这种不得要领的枯燥练习了，在父亲的宫殿里高唱走音的歌谣也是打发枯燥的一部分。现在阿喀琉斯，他几乎无所不能的老师要教他弹琴。

“太好了，先生，您教我个大概就行了。”他如释重负地说。

然后就陷入了为期一个月的苦役中。

“那是个Ν（f1），不是Η（#f1），小伙子。我们现在弹的是副利底亚调式，不是利底亚。”他的老师第二十七次纠正他。

“啊，该死，它刚才还是个Η呢。”扎格列欧斯低声诅咒道，活动自己僵硬的手指，“我听得出它俩不一样，可我分不出来是哪个，要是它们俩也像修普诺斯和塔纳托斯一样好认就好了。”

“那是在上一个四音列里，你可以再听一遍。”阿喀琉斯选择无视关于双胞胎的笑话，以无限的耐心重新弹起音符。尽管如此，他觉得自己在无限的时间中被逐渐拉长的耐心，就像大海遇上了他外祖父一样毫无办法。要知道上个星期的这时候，他还在努力纠正王子想要用指甲拨弦的手，辨认音调对扎格列欧斯来说已经是相当显著的进步了。

现在回想起来，他似乎明白宫廷乐师为什么在王子荒腔走板时一言不发。年轻的鲜血之神在音乐上的造诣，对任何人而言都是身心的长久考验，比起西绪弗斯的巨石可能还更重些。

“这样吧，要分清每一个音可能太难了，”他决心放弃——他很少放弃的，“不过你的进度不错，要是你能记得弦的位置，我们就直接练习演奏。”

“没问题，先生。”扎格列欧斯跃跃欲试，年轻人的精力实在令人生羡，尽管犯错时会沮丧，但一次也没有厌倦过，就好像和他学琴是整个冥界里最有意思的事。“我真的搞不清这些Ζ（g1）啊Ν（f1）啊什么的，它们都不按字母表来。”王子一刻不停地说着俏皮话，倘若不是他跑音，他会比乐师更适合当个诗人。

“是Η（#f1）和Ν（f1），小伙子。”阿喀琉斯第二十八次纠正他。

“总之就是那几个。”扎格列欧斯夸张地弹着空气，“俄耳甫斯他，他没教过我这些，他一直都在说练习和缪斯，和音乐。什么‘一旦你找到你的缪斯，音乐自然就会找到你’。他都不需要认这堆音符吗，先生？”

“我想他生来就认得。他是音乐之神的儿子，这些都流在他的血液里。”阿喀琉斯说，“我的技巧和他的天分相比也不值一提。”

“胡说，先生，”扎格列欧斯飞快地反驳道，“您弹得也不差。”

“啊，但我不会创造，而他能把音符变成歌。虽说给他天赋的神也带给我死亡，我还是很欣赏他的才华。”

扎格列欧斯发出沉思的鼻音，作曲是个他完全陌生的领域，不过他不愿承认他的老师除了自夸以外还有做不到的事。

“我觉得你应该试试，你弹得差不多和他一样好。”他轻轻松松就把阿喀琉斯和音乐神之子抬到了同样的高度，“再说我还从来没听过你唱歌。”

阿喀琉斯发觉自己很难拒绝他的期待，王子永远都是热诚而袒露地展示着他的感情，像赫菲斯托斯熔炉里永不熄灭的火焰，即使亡灵的心头已经落满了时间的灰尘，也无法阻隔它炽烈的温度。

“将来也许吧，现在我没什么想法。”他逃避般地结束了话题，这不能算撒谎，也不是搪塞。他只写过一首歌，在斯库罗斯，吕科墨德斯的王宫里，女孩子们教他写情诗和那些纤巧的曲子。他只写过一首诗，战争结束后他再也没唱过。

“下次你回来的时候，我们再上新的课。”他宣布今天的内容到此为止。

♬

不论是神还是凡人，天赋有时候就是这么神奇。比如说扎格列欧斯可算是他见过最有天分的学徒，只要一握起武器，他的手臂就知道该如何摆动，一次比一次更强大。而当他弹起七弦琴时……这么说吧，那姿态能让阿波罗气得跌下奥林匹斯山（倒不是说阿喀琉斯不愿意见到这样的场面）。

“啊，对不起，先生。”扎格列欧斯垂下手，他不停地弹错音。

“没关系，”阿喀琉斯毫不在意，这才第三次，路还很长，“我们再来一遍：Ξ（♭d1）ㄑ（d1）ㄈ（e1），很好，降回来，一直弹到Κ（b），然后是Ξ（♭d1）C（a）Γ（e）。你可以同时弹两个音，或者四个。”

战士的手指拨出一连串明亮的和弦，扎格列欧斯几乎是倾慕地看着他。这双同样握过武器的手此时灵巧得截然不同，里拉琴的琴弦在烛火下闪着光，巍巍轻颤。

“众神啊，先生，”王子发亮的双眸紧紧地盯着他，他怀疑那里面的光芒抵得上两个阿喀琉斯生前的荣光了，“您真的不打算唱歌吗？”

自从他说过“将来”、“也许”这样的话，扎格列欧斯就总是催促他再多展示一些，好像得知他会什么新技艺很让人兴奋似的。阿喀琉斯看不出他从小就要学会的这些东西有什么新奇之处，但如果能让王子更努力，那他倒也不介意。

“等你学会这支曲子，”他孤注一掷地说，“之后我就告诉你我写过什么歌。”

“你保证？”扎格列欧斯立刻就坐直了。

“以我母亲的名字，是的。”

年轻的王子低下头，以一种在罐子里寻找金币的气势凝视着音柱，开始分辨那些细密又恼人的琴弦。在他嘴角有一个大咧咧的笑容，阿喀琉斯微笑着摇了摇头，不知道自己是否做对了决定。

♬

俄耳甫斯开始唱歌了，他说虽然没见到他的缪斯，但王子的英勇事迹给了他不少灵感。从他的歌词听来，阿喀琉斯很怀疑某些事迹的真实性，但诗人美丽的嗓音令宫殿增色，他不会去计较这些小细节。

除了那天他站在走廊上，听到阿波罗之子的竖琴弹出了一串熟悉的和弦。

他在诗人动情地唱到“九头蛇骨回转盘旋，神子之剑如同烈焰”的时候走到他身旁。

“请原谅我冒昧，乐师，”他向俄耳甫斯的座椅俯下身，“你在哪里听过这曲子吗？”

“地崩石裂——哦，咳！佩琉斯之子，我的荣幸，”诗人将手按在琴弦上，乐声停止了，“扎格列欧斯王子近来常找我学琴，他还给我弹了一段道听途说的小调，我斗胆用它来作了首曲。您听过吗？”

“啊，有些印象。”阿喀琉斯搪塞道，“他弹得怎么样？”

“好极了，朋友，我看再有一阵子，他就能比得上凡界的歌手了。”

俄耳甫斯向来诚实得让人不忍，那么不诚实的只可能是扎格列欧斯。他握着长矛直起身，意识到他的王子对他说了谎，这一个月以来，他都被年轻人的表演欺骗了，他不明白为什么。

他在冥池边等着扎格列欧斯，他并不生气，只是不明白王子为什么要装作什么都不会。或许也有点生气，但这点怒火完全可以在训练场上发泄，阿喀琉斯满心疑惑。

扎格列欧斯从血红的池水中浮起来，没来得及惊吓修普诺斯，就看到了他的老师。

“什——阿喀琉斯，怎么了？”

他茫然地抖落头发上的血，像只落水的长毛犬。阿喀琉斯偏过头指向身后，俄耳甫斯仍然唱着他们都熟悉的曲调。

“你告诉我呢，小伙子。”

两个乐句过后，扎格列欧斯终于听清了回响在大厅里的旋律。他的脸色苍白了一瞬间，然后很快就变得绯红。

“我……先生，我真的很抱歉！”他急急忙忙地从血池里冲上来，似乎想握住阿喀琉斯的手，但他身上还往下淌着血，他又退缩了，“我知道我没什么可解释的，但我不是从一开始就要欺骗您，您可以不原谅我，但请别误解我……”

可怜的小伙子几乎语无伦次了，阿喀琉斯自己握住了他无处安放的手：“冷静点，没什么好自责的，我没要责怪你。扎格列欧斯，我只想知道为什么。”

扎格列欧斯看了看排成队的暗灵，又哀求地望着他，他叹了口气：“没关系，你先整理好，我在房间里等你。”

♬

“所以说，我说的都是真的，刚开始我一点都不会。”王子惭愧地低着头，“然后你开始教我，我觉得……我觉得如果我学会了你就不会再教我了，我就，擅自把进度放慢了一点。”

扎格列欧斯把脸埋进手掌里，露出来的耳廓红得泛出血色。阿喀琉斯尽力理解这一切，但真相还是让他措手不及。

“但是，为什么……你不必要的，你随时可以来找我。”

“不你不懂，先生，”扎格列欧斯呻吟道，“我想和你待久一点，不管是战斗，还是七弦琴，只要是跟你在一起，我都……天啊我干了什么啊。”他低声说。

“我明白了。”我明白了，阿喀琉斯心想，年轻的扎格列欧斯，从没被父亲温柔对待过的扎格列欧斯，他的感情像烈日下的野薄荷草，逐渐生长到阿喀琉斯的荫蔽之中。他无法拒绝这个孩子，也无法顺从他。

“把头抬起来，小伙子。”他注视着他的王子鼓起勇气来面对他，他报以宽容的目光，“我明白，扎格列欧斯，很抱歉我不能回答你，我不能把心切开，分成两半。但我还有一样东西可以给你，如果你还记得，我说过等你会弹那首曲子，我就告诉你我写的歌。”

扎格列欧斯惊讶地眨着眼：“是的，先生？”

“我想你早就会弹了。”他笑道，扎格列欧斯点点头，羞赧地摩擦着后颈。于是他从墙边拿下王子的七弦琴，用手指轻柔地试音。

他以为这么久的时光，他会忘记这首歌怎么弹，但当他的指尖搭在琴弦上时，记忆就像浪潮一样涌上岸头。阿喀琉斯拨动第一个音符，将剩下的都交给十指，然后他仰起头，开始歌唱：

_假如你忘记  
请回忆皮利翁山顶的北极星  
溪水，河流，与夜晚的热情  
我弹奏你的七弦琴  
琴弦淌过无花果成熟的蜜_

_但愿我记得  
你的名字和你的眼睛  
在起誓时掀起海浪的涟漪  
从佛提亚到爱琴海的中心  
爱与我的思念同行_

他唱了三遍，歌声悠长。扎格列欧斯无法呼吸，看着他的金发从脖颈边垂落，露出在字句间滚动的喉结。他的眼睛半阖着倾向斜上方，王子有一种奇怪的感觉，这首歌不是唱给扎格列欧斯的，而是唱给远方的某一个人。七弦琴的曲调像遥远的河流，汇入海一样广阔的嗓音，没有人会怀疑他的出身，海洋流在他的血脉里。

他在第四遍的时候结束了，扎格列欧斯呆愣着，惊讶、爱慕和伤感，在年轻王子的脸上混合成一片复杂的油彩。

“是帕特洛克罗斯吗，先生？”

阿喀琉斯把琴放在膝头，缓缓地，他露出一个有些疲惫的微笑：“你很聪明，小伙子。”

扎格列欧斯抬起手，掌根擦过泛红的眼角，然后就像无数次站在他父亲面前那样，目光坚定地站了起来：“我不会放弃的，先生，阿喀琉斯。”

他头也不回地走出门。

♬

扎格列欧斯王子终于会弹琴了，这对整个冥府来说都是好消息；坏消息是，他唱歌仍旧跑调。

阿喀琉斯站在大厅西侧的走廊里，王子在离他一墙之隔的狗窝边上高唱着“他闪耀的金发比琴弦光亮，正好衬托他英俊的面庞”这类胡乱编造的歌谣，简直和对面的宫廷乐师分庭抗礼。被夹击的冥王看起来不堪其扰，但刻耳泊洛斯已经在乐声中安然地闭上了六只眼睛。

他该庆幸这不是王子编过最肉麻的歌词，上一次扎格列欧斯不知怎么从地上的泊尔塞福涅那里得知了父亲的作为，竟唱出“凡间的英雄啊吞下我红艳的石榴籽”。冥王当时惊讶地瞪了儿子一眼，然后从桌底下召起神矛，当场追着他打进了冥池。

扎格列欧斯这会儿已经唱到了“他斗篷下坚实的臂膀，挥舞的长矛刺中我心房”。阿喀琉斯不能擅离职守，只能竭力保持着面无表情，寄希望于冥王再一次忍无可忍。但是看在众神的分上，他已经快要脸红了。

王子像是看透了他的处境，拨着里拉琴从隔墙边探出头，恶作剧般向他眨了眨血红的右眼。他无言以对，板着脸扭过头。说来奇怪，在佩琉斯的宫殿时，有数不清的乐手歌唱他的美貌，而年轻的阿喀琉斯不屑一顾。如今另一位王子嘲哳跑音的声调竟令他如此难堪。

他抱紧长矛，低下头在扎格列欧斯不成腔调的歌声中发笑。不知道这样的日子还要持续多久，但他总有办法在下一次对练时报复回去的。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要参考文献：  
> 1\. 马春莲，《早期西方音乐文化中的记谱法》，《美与时代》，2004年第10期  
> 2\. 武素霞，《古希腊记谱法研究》，鞍山师范学院  
> 3\. 苏陶，《记谱法历史上的重要符号及其启示》，云南艺术学院学报，2003.1
> 
> 没有上scihub查得也比较粗略，曲和词都是我瞎编的，只有乐理是真的hhhhh另外老师的诗我也作了曲，有兴趣可以点链接听一下。还有老师教的和弦主旋律也可以按对照表自己试试看
> 
> [点击看古希腊音调对照](https://ftp.bmp.ovh/imgs/2020/11/0383ebb27a52ac45.png)
> 
> [点击听老师情歌编曲](https://slashine.onl/@eluka/105173836234344147)
> 
> *王子的七弦琴：冥府的王子扎格列欧斯，佛提亚的王子阿喀琉斯，没落的王子帕特洛克罗斯，三位王子和他们七弦琴的故事


End file.
